


Your Pretty Oblivious Head

by mckinlily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and Adrien no-i-don't-have-a-crush-on-marinette Agreste, featuring Flustered!Ladybug, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/pseuds/mckinlily
Summary: If Ladybug's going to have to keep saving Adrien, she'd really appreciate it if he'd at least stop swooning so obviously.Adrien does not get the memo.





	

Ladybug crept along the edge of a rooftop, doing her best to avoid detection, while the akuma shouted at a figure he had trapped on a pedestal forty feet in the air.

“—AND STAY UP THERE SO THE REST OF US DON’T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR PRETTY, OBLIVIOUS HEAD!”

Huffing, the akuma turned stomping down the street. Ladybug saw her chance. She threw her yoyo and swung gracefully to land next to one politely perplexed Adrien Agreste.

“Ladybug!” he cried, beaming as soon as he spotted her, and Ladybug’s stomach flipped over. It didn’t matter that she’d promised herself that this time, _this_ time, she was going to hold herself together saving Adrien. He smiled like he wanted nothing better than to be here, _with_ her, vengeful akuma aside, and Ladybug was a goner.

Then again, Ladybug was usually a goner when it came to Adrien Agreste. It was both blessing and _terrible_ curse that Ladybug had had to _personally_ save Adrien so often lately.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she said, trying desperately to keep her voice cool and professional and failing miserably. “I got a little held up," she explained in a rush. “With—ah—civilians. Stuff. Um.”

Translation: the akuma was romantically interested in her civilian identity. Again. But Adrien wasn’t to know that.

Adrien just smiled, apparently completely unconcerned by his position forty-feet in the air and supported only by alarmingly red Styrofoam. “It’s okay, Ladybug. You can’t be there right away all the time. I knew you’d save me eventually.”

Saving Adrien would be _so much easier_ if he didn’t look at her with that complete, unadulterated trust every time.

"W-well, ha ha, we have been doing this a lot lately, haven’t we?” said Ladybug, trying her hardest to stay cool. She held out her arms. “So, um, ready to get down?”

She was trying really, _really_ hard to ignore how freaking _eager_ Adrien looked.

“Yep!”

…But it was pretty much impossible when he jumped to his feet like that.

“Okay, so…” Ladybug hooked her arms under his legs and back. She would have expected a boy to be embarrassed to be scooped up in a princess hold, but Adrien nuzzled into it, the length of his body burning imprints through Ladybug’s suit as he leaned against her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Adrien smiled at her through his eyelashes, blushing but pleased. When Ladybug caught him looking, though, he ducked his head, and the tips of his bangs _just_ brushed against her check.

Goosebumps exploded on Ladybug’s skin. Her mind was only that one, ticking sensation, and the question of how she could feel it again. Pulling him closer, tucking him under her chin, trailing kisses along—

“Ready when you are, Ladybug,” said Adrien, breath on her neck, simultaneously bringing her back to reality and making not kissing him _so much harder._

In an attempt to _not_ take advantage of her superheroine persona in order to appease her poor, abused hormones, Ladybug scanned their surroundings, looking for the best way down. Holding Adrien made using her yoyo difficult, but she could see a lower roof that she could jump to and from there safely make it to the ground.

She checked that her grip on Adrien was secure, both loving and regretting how he hugged her tighter in return.

“Okay, just hold on tight. Hopefully after this, I wouldn’t have to rescue you again.”

And Adrien made a sad little sound in the back of his throat that tore out Ladybug’s _heart_.

So if she took the running start off the edge a little too quickly… What could be expected? Adrien’s hands dug into her shoulders and back and the way he wrapped around her _burned_ as they flew through the air. She landed too hard on the roof, stumbling a little and landing on one knee, but she kept Adrien safe, his hair brushing against her chin again on the impact. Because of _course_ he chose to bury his face in her neck instead of screaming like a normal person. Hints of hair product teased Ladybug’s nose. She could just—

 _Get a grip, Ladybug!_ she screamed at herself. Sheesh, she could see the headlines now: Paris Superhero and Teen Heartthrob Adrien Agreste Dead After Ladybug Topples Off Roof.

 _Not an option,_ she told herself. _You. Are. **Ladybug**_ **.** Which, at this moment, meant ignoring the incredibly attractive and unexpectedly cuddly boy in her arms and looking again for the way down since she had completely forgotten what she had planned before.

Ah, there it was. It would take some basic parkour—basic _superhero_ parkour and okay, maybe she was showing off a little—but she could them down safely and without too much effort.

Adrien, to make her life miserable, relaxed into her hold. “You know, I really don’t get _why_ all these akuma are after me,” he commented off hand and honestly sounding rather perplexed.

Ladybug sighed. This, at least, was something she agreed on. She hopped down five feet and started jogging along a ledge. “I know. You wouldn’t think that Marinette girl would be such a big deal.”

“Oh, no, it’s not _that_ ,” corrected Adrien quickly, almost chiding. “I totally get why boys would be all over her.”

Ladybug stumbled a little on her landing. “ _What?_ ”

Adrien shifted in her arms to look better at her. “Why are you surprised? Marinette’s super cool.”

You know Ladybug’s _legendary_ good luck? She just used all of it, right then, not to fall off the ledge at that.

“R-Really?”

She forced herself to start moving again. She needed to get them off high areas. _Stat._

“Oh yeah. She’s like the whole package: smart, sweet, and _really_ cute.”

Especially if Adrien kept saying things like that.

Adrien, who appeared to be unaware that his life was in danger thanks to Ladybug’s shaky knees, kept talking. “I’m sure Marinette’s really nice when she turns people down, but with half the school in love with her, it’s not surprising that a few of them got upset enough to be akumatized.”

Adrien thought half the school was in love with her? Adrien thought she was _really cute_? Ladybug’s heart had forgotten its original function entirely, choosing bang frantically around her insides instead.

Adrien sucked on his bottom lip ( _Bad, Ladybug. Don’t think about that!_ ) and shifted in her hold again, drawing his arms just a little tighter around her neck. “No, the Marinette part—I totally get that. It makes perfect sense. What I don’t understand is why these akuma keep coming after _me_.”

Ladybug blinked. “Um, maybe it’s because she has a huge crush on you.”

Okay, _not_ how Ladybug imagined confessing her feelings. But she could work with this. She _could._

Adrien, meanwhile, was gaping at her like an extremely attractive fish.

Ladybug took his moment of speechlessness to make her final jump and finally, _finally_ land on solid ground where, at least if she fainted, Adrien wouldn’t die because of it. She made to set Adrien on the ground, but he had his arms locked tight around her neck.

“Marinette, as in Marinette _Dupain-Cheng,_ has a crush on… _me?_ ”

If Ladybug had know Adrien could say her name in _that voice_ … Well, she hadn’t known it, and she was convinced that it was only rigor mortis that now kept her upright.

Somehow, she found her voice. “Um, yeah.”

“ _Me?_ ” repeated Adrien, still sounding stunned and amazed.

“Yep!” Ladybug said, a little higher than normal. “She totally has a crush on you. It’s super obvious.”

Adrien shook his head slowly. “I…can’t believe it. There’s no way—Marinette’s way cooler than me.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re pretty cool yourself, handsome,” said Ladybug, proving not for the first time, that she spent entirely too much time with Chat.

And Adrien _blushed._ First just his cheeks, then dark, spreading to his ears, even his neck. He ducked his head down, burrowing into Ladybug’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to intend to move, instead content to curl up, _blushing,_ still in Ladybug’s arms.

And Ladybug… How Ladybug was still standing, she didn’t know. Maybe Tikki had added steel rods into her suit. To hear Adrien say her name in _that voice_ and now to make him blush like _this—_

Could Ladybug just die now? She was pretty sure she’d reached the apex of her life.

Somewhere—miles away, to Ladybug’s ears—there was a distant crash, and slowly Ladybug remembered there was something she was supposed to be doing.

The akuma…

“Well, you’re safe on the ground now,” said Ladybug in the smoothest of transitions ever managed.

And Adrien’s face just _fell_. It only lasted a second—Adrien’s quickly pulled his face into a blinding smile and let himself be set on the ground with a beautiful, “Thanks, Ladybug”—but it was there and _was the boy trying to **kill**_ _her?_

“Ah—uh—the akuma,” said Ladybug apologetically.

“Right,” said Adrien. “I guess—you probably have to take care of that.”

“Yeah. Um.” Ladybug cleared her throat. And then, in an attempt to clear the tension, cleared it again. “Take care, good citizen,” she said in an exaggerated deep voice.

And Adrien _laughed_.

Ladybug’s insides were on _fire_. By some miracle, she managed to keep her overly formal façade in tact, adding a wagging finger. “And try to stay out of the way of future akuma.”

“Oh! But, Ladybug,” simpered Adrien with a flutter of his pretty green eyes, “then how will I see you again?”

Oh. OH. Ladybug literally stumbled back. That was it. She could never _ever_ flirt with Adrien again. Or even speak with him. He was going to _kill_ her.

And there he was, still batting his eyelashes, and did he not know what his eyes _did_ to her?

“I guess you’ll just have to watch out your window tonight,” Ladybug winked. Because apparently, if Adrien was going to murder her, she was going to do her darnest to murder him back.

And then she threw her yoyo and flew away because—Akuma. She needed to get back to that.

Or try to, anyway.

(And if she noticed that Chat seemed absolutely _keyed up_ when he joined the fight… Well, what would she know about that?)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Marinette never actually rejected anyone. They just got close enough to her to realize she is head over heels for Adrien and that Adrien has No. Freakin'. Clue. 
> 
> The disappointment combined with Adrien's painful obliviousness that was just too much for their teenaged hearts to handle. It's not their fault.


End file.
